


Shade

by Anna_Jay



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is having a problem with his research, Cute, Gift Fic, M/M, Monster!Cecil, Scorpion Monster!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Jay/pseuds/Anna_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is conducting research on a plant that doesn't want to cooperate. Cecil helps.</p>
<p>Gift!Fic for francesksgk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancesksgk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fancesksgk).



> Just a little something I had written down a while ago and just got around to editing it. This is for francesksgk and their design for Cecil (hope I did a good job with descriptions. Here's a link to what he looks like http://francesksgk.tumblr.com/post/99793373584/scorpion-cecil-by-the-way-eyes-down-there)

Carlos wiped the sweat from his brow as he readjusted his glasses. It had little effect, but the scientist wasn’t deterred. However, he was contemplating taking off his now sweat drenched lab coat. It would do him no good to have armpit stains; it would be unprofessional. Then again, it would also be unprofessional to do science without his lab coat.

He once again wiped his forehead and readjusted his collar. The sun was unbearably hot today. He knew he should have heeded Cecil’s words yesterday when the Voice of Night Vale announced to the public that today was a scheduled double Thursday, and double Thursdays were always warmer than regular ones. Everyone was advised to stay indoors if they did not have the correct double Thursday gear or an exoskeleton. Carlos, having forgotten, had neither. He figured it couldn’t be worse than a heat wave in Phoenix, but he was wrong. So, so wrong. But he was committed to science, for he was a scientist.

He had discovered at the outskirts of the city limits a special type of sentient plant that produced a substance similar to milk. He was determined to see what kind of properties it held.

He had found the plant nearly an hour ago. He also found fairly quickly the plant also had a literal bite to it. Carlos had been trying to figure out how to milk and get samples for the rest of the hour without either accidently killing or getting bitten by the plant.

Carlos sighed as he finally removed his lab coat. He was starting to debate if he should take off his shirt (but that would be _too_ unprofessional) when a large shadow encased him. The sudden change in temperature was a Godsend but it also shocked him. He hoped there wasn’t another eclipse he didn’t know about. The last one put him in bed rest for four days.

He looked up and was immediately greeted by a face peering down at him, a displeased, toothy frown marring the familiar face. Carlos smiled uneasily.

“Ha, Hi, Cecil. I thought you were at work.”

“I told you the station closed early today due to it being a double Thursday, Carlos. Don’t you remember?”

_No, no I do not._ Carlos thought, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he wondered how the scorpion like monster could move so quietly. It was both fascinating and disturbing.

“I’m sorry, Cecil, but—“

“And what did I tell you about double Thursdays?” the scorpion being continued. “Why aren’t you in the mandated uniform? You could die of heat stroke, Carlos.”

Carlos felt a pang of regret and guilt. He didn’t mean to make Cecil worry. He thought he would be done by now. The scientist stood and reached his hand up to cup Cecil’s face. Cecil met him half way.

“I’m sorry, Cecil,” he apologized, brushing his thumb along the purple skin. “I’ve never dealt with a double Thursday before. I thought they would be the same as a double Wednesday.” Cecil opened his mouth and Carlos quickly continued. “We don’t have double days where I’m from.”

The monster continued to frown, but he nuzzled into Carlos’ palm, his sharp teeth gently nipping at calloused fingers. Pincers came up to bring the scientist closer, and Carlos once again marveled at how gentle the menacing appendages could hold him.

“I worry, Carlos,” Cecil muttered. “You’re the most important person in my life. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

Carlos smiled and leaned in to kiss him. A large, pink blush dusted the purple skin, but Cecil deepened the kiss nonetheless. It might have progressed if not for the loud tear that seemed to echo across the open desert. Both scientist and monster looked down to see the plant ripping apart Carlos’ discarded lab coat.

“Hey!” Carlos shouted. He wiggled out of Cecil’s grasp and began a tug of war with the plant. Over the sound of ripping and growling from both parties, Carlos heard Cecil giggle.

“Cecil, this is serious!”

“Oh, but Carlos, this is adorable.”

Carlos sighed as Cecil continued to coo. He gave another tug, but his coat was not as determined as he was and ripped the rest of the way. The scientist fell back against Cecil and watched in dismay as the plant munched happily on its half of the coat. Carlos sighed; his boyfriend chuckled.

“You have plenty of lab coats in the closet, dear Carlos.” Cecil gently reminded him, bringing his pincers close to give him the resemblance of a hug. Carlos was grateful and stroked the purple appendages.

“I lost to a plant.” He argued, but any bite to the statement faded as the scorpion monster leaned down to kiss him on the head.

“But look how happy it is.” Cecil chirped. Carlos rolled his eyes. Yes, the plant seemed happy, as happy as a plant can be. When it finished its portion of the coat, it looked at Carlos almost pathetically, as if it was trying to get him to offer up the rest of his destroyed coat. Carlos clutched his half protectively to his chest and then paused. He left the circle of Cecil's pincers and stepped into the plant's space. The plant did not bite him. After a moment’s hesitation, Carlos relinquished his part of the coat.

The plant trilled and chomped down on the article. Carlos took his chance and got the sample jar he had brought to gather the plant’s milk. He was so focused on finally being able to finish his research he didn’t notice when Cecil’s shadow enveloped him again. He glanced up as his boyfriend settled down, ensuring his scientist was protected from the sun’s rays. Carlos went back to work with a pleased smile stretched across his face.

 

 


End file.
